TMNT Drabble Collection
by KoganFeaturingYou
Summary: A series of drabbles based on artworks, my own imagination, and songs. With different pairings be it tcest or brotherly. Ratings will range based on each individual story. Rated T for now. Read and review! I'm a new TMNT author.
1. Quarrel Stopping

_Drabble based on the picture by **owiyalight **on deviantArt. This is my first ever TMNT story. This is going to be a collection of drabbles based on pictures (only if I'm given permission ) and my own ideas. You'll be notified if it's tcest or not and the pairing. I'm in love with LeoXRaph so a lot of these will be about them most likely. But I'm open to the other pairings as well._

_So here is my first TMNT story. _

_Title: Quarrel Stopping _

_Pairing: LeoXRaph _

_Rating: T for slight tcest _

_Please review for me, and excuse any grammar mistakes. Writing via phone. _

* * *

Mikey sighed softly as he watched his oldest brothers fight. It was another one of those authority fights. Leo demanding his immediate younger brother respect his leader role and actually listen to him for once. And Raph adamant that he doesn't take orders.

Mikey watched the back and forth between them with observant eyes. Naturally, no one took notice to the fact that he sees a lot more than they give him credit for.

He's watched these two fight for years. He saw what no one else saw-and he saw serious sexual tension. Whether that was between the two personally, or if it was typical teenage hormones, Mikey had yet to figure out.

He perked up. Maybe it was time to see. Blue eyes sparkling with mischievous intentions, he snaked his way towards his ever-arguing brothers. Although, at how into it they seemed to be, Mikey was sure he could walk up to them casually and they wouldn't notice.

For his entertainment, he used his ninja stealth. He crouched low, watching for a moment.

Leo and Raph had always had a unique way of arguing. They rarely ever got physical during those moments, but it looked different now to Mikey. While they weren't in fighting stances, they were gradually moving closer to each other, movements so subtle, only someone who knew what they were watching for would notice.

Mikey recognized the tension in their bodies, he saw it everyday. But this was new. This tension wasn't entirely from the argument or even from keeping from lashing out violently. It was the sexual tension Mikey knew it was: the tension from forcing their bodies not to do what it desired.

Smiling returning, Mikey continued his mission.

"Raph, there's a team leader for a reason! To keep order, to keep us in sync so nothing goes wrong when we're topside!"

"I've gone topside plenty a'times by myself and I was just fine! You just think we can't do nothin' ourselves! We always need Leonardo there to make sure we do things just right!"

Mikey jumped up from his crouched position, placing a hand behind both brothers' heads, he pushed them forward. He grinned when their arguing silenced due to their mouths meeting.

Leo and Raph's eyes widened comically, momentarily frozen, their eyes locked before Raph broke away and swatted Mikey's arm violently.

"Mikey! What the shell?!"

Mikey grinned before he took off running, Raph hot on his heels.

"What the shell was that for, huh?! I'm gonna shellac the shell outta you!"

Mikey laughed as he ran. Okay, so maybe it wasn't personal feelings between his brothers and just the usual teenage hormones. It was a fun experiment.

Besides, it stopped the fighting.

Leo stood frozen where he had been the last few minutes. He was vaguely aware of Raph threatening to kill Mikey. A finger went to his lips, cheeks flushing a deeper green as he recalled that spontaneous kiss forced onto them.

'Huh,' he thought. 'Not bad...' He'd have to talk to Mikey about that some more later. If Raph let him live.


	2. Christmas Conversation

_Drabble based on the picture by **NamiAngel **on deviantArt. This is going to be a collection of drabbles based on pictures (only if I'm given permission ) and my own ideas. You'll be notified if it's tcest or not and the pairing. I'm in love with LeoXRaph so a lot of these will be about them most likely. But I'm open to the other pairings as well._

_Title: Christmas Conversation _

_Pairing: none (though it focuses on Raph and Leo)_

_Rating: K_

_This isn't a continuation of the previous story. _

_Please review for me, and excuse any grammar mistakes. Writing via phone_

* * *

Donatello sipped at his hot cocoa-taking a break from coffee-while he sat through another Christmas special with Michelangelo. "Raph," he called over his shoulder to his older brother, who was pummeling the punching bag, as per usual these days. "Come and watch movies with us."

There was a snort in reply, the punches not losing their rhythm. Donnie sighed and took another sip.

"He's been a grump since Leo left," Mikey said, eating a handful of popcorn. Donnie smiled and shook his head at his mannerisms. "Not that he wasn't one before, but it's gotten worse. I didn't think it was possible."

"I know. He's taken it hard."

There was a loud smack and a thump followed suit. Mikey and Donnie turned to see Raph stalking towards them.

"Taken what hard, Donnie?" Raph demanded. "If yer talking 'bout Leo, then shut yer mouth, 'cause I already told the both of ya to drop it!"

Donnie held his hands up in surrender, and Raph turned, grumbling, as he went to fix his punching bag. Donnie knew it was best not to argue with Raph. He knew what he was talking about; Raph missed Leo. They all did.

Raph picked the bag up and hooked it back up and got into his stance. He was about to throw a punch when the phone went off. He sighed in annoyance before getting back to his workout.

Donnie stood to answer the phone. He stopped and frowned before he noticed it wasn't the phone, but the shell cell. That meant... He hurried to answer it. "Leo?"

Mikey and Raph's heads looked to Donnie instantly. Raph shook his before going back to his exercise, pretending not to listen.

Mikey was up and bounding over to Donnie to talk too.

"Merry Christmas, Leo!" he yelled, interrupting whatever he was saying to Donnie. Both younger brothers heard Leo laugh at the interruption.

"Merry Christmas, Mikey. You too, Donnie. How's everything been?"

"Everything's fine," Donnie said, angling the phone so Mikey could listen too. "The streets have been quiet lately, no major crimes. Just the usual punks."

Raph rolled his eyes as Mikey and Donnie talked animatedly to Leo. He watched Donnie walk the cell to Master Splinter's room, Mikey at his heels.

He didn't see why they were so happy to hear from him after he just up and left three months ago. They should be mad at him, demanding answers! That's what he'd do.

After another ten minutes, he heard Mikey and Donnie come back out, Mikey holding the cell.

"You don't wanna talk to Raph, Leo," Mikey was saying, his voice light and teasing. "He's been a huge grouch since you left. More than normal!"

Raph growled, ceasing his work out and stretching his shoulders.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Mikey said before walking to Raph. He held out the cell. Raph eyed it warily, then shook his head. "C'mon Raph, just talk to him."

"I don't think so," Raph growled out, pushing Mikey's hand away. Mikey grabbed his wrist with his free hand and put the cell in his hand.

"Talk to him," Mikey said and walked back to the couch to resume his movie with Donnie.

Raph stared at the phone before grudgingly putting it to his ear, he walked in the direction of his room. "I ain't got nothin' to say to ya, Leo."

"I know, Raph."

Raph's heart skipped a beat at hearing his older brother's voice again after three months. It wasn't that he forgot it, but it was different remembering it through memory and hearing it.

There was silence. "How are April and Casey?"

"Fine, come by twice a week to check on us and bring supplies."

More silence.

"I know you're mad at me for leaving," Leo said softly. Raph found himself in Leo's room and he sat down on his bed.

"Good for ya," Raph said sharply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappear on you guys. It happened so quickly."

Raph snorted, leaning against the wall. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "You can't apologize an' expect me to forgive ya, Leo. I ain't that simple."

Leo chuckled in his ear and Raph sighed, making a new mental recording of Leo's voice. "I know that, Raph. But it's Christmas, can't you forgive me just for today?"

"If you were here, maybe. But yer not, so no!" Leo sighed.

"Go ahead, Raph."

Raph frowned, blinking. "Go 'head what?"

"Yell, rant, hell break something! Just let it off your chest already!"

Raph glared at the wall. "Like I need yer permission!"

Leo threw down the bait, "Obviously you do since you're not doing it. You must be so lost without me there."

"What?!" Raph snarled, sitting up straight. "Why, you cocky lil'- I don't give a damn about you being gone! I don' care that you up 'n' left us to get lost in a godforsaken jungle!"

"Well, then why are you so angry at me?! If you don't care, why are you mad?!" Leo demanded.

Raph was up and pacing, fighting the urge to actually break something in Leo's room. "'Cause yer gone, Leo!" There were other reasons, but out of all the others, his brother being gone was what nagged at the back of his mind.

Leo was quiet.

Raph stopped pacing and heaved out a breath. "Whateva... we're jus' fine without ya..."

"I know..." Leo's voice was soft. "I miss you guys though."

Raph frowned at the sudden wetness on his cheeks and he hurriedly wiped it away.

"Yer a sap, Leo," he said, hostility gone. Leo laughed. Raph sat back down on his brother's bed.

There was silence between them, and Raph was sure he could here three chirping of crickets on Leo's end.

"I miss you, Raph." Leo's words were soft, as though he wasn't sure what Raph's reaction would be.

There was that familiar sting behind Raph's eyes again, his response choked in his throat. "Ya already said that."

Leo chuckled and Raph heard him let out a breath.

"Look, Leo..." he hesitated, not good nor comfortable, with this heart-to-heart sentimental crap. "I-I... we...miss ya, too..."

There was silence on the other end and Raph wanted to kick himself. He really wished he could see his brother's face right now.

"I know, Raph," Leo's reply was soft, a smile obvious in his voice.

Mikey peeked at his older brother, blue eyes as bright as the smile that adorned his face. He watched Raphael's body relax as he leaned against the wall. He turned and headed back to the living room.

Another point for the Mikester!


	3. Fighting Confession

_Another Leo and Raph centered ficlet. Not tcest. Inspired and based on the picture by **Ofas **on deviantart. Very wwonderful artist. _

_Title: Fighting Confession _

_Pairing: none _

_Rating: K_

_Please excuse any grammatical mistakes. Writing this via phone._

_Based on the events of the season one finale. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Donnie and Mikey watched their brothers fight, exchanging concerned glances. Leo and Raph fighting was far from unusual. In fact, it became such a routine that their younger brothers and father were becoming worried.

Ever since Leo had almost died it seemed Raphael's frustration and hostility increased. He challenged every order, instruction, command, even Leo's advice was responded to with sarcasm and a challenge.

Each fight, the onlookers could see Leonardo's patience and tolerance fading.

As the volume of his eldest sons' voices rose, Splinter stepped up to his youngest. "My sons," he said, gathering their attention. "Come, let us give them some space." He led them out of the living room and into his own room, sliding the door shut behind Donatello.

"Why'd you have us leave, Sensei? It's just another fight," Mikey said as he kneeled beside Donnie.

"Yeah, and we can still hear them fine," Donnie added.

"Then you will find out soon enough why I decided to give them their privacy," Splinter said, closing his eyes. It wasn't much privacy since they could still hear them, but being out of sight will give the feuding brothers the room they needed to finally put their feelings out there.

"ENOUGH!"

Donnie and Mikey jumped at Leo's sudden bellow.

Leo threw his arms out in exasperation as he finally got a full word in. "I'm through fighting, Raphael! You hear me?! I'm done!"

"In case ya haven't realized it yet, Leo, I don' care! I'll yell 'n' holla at ya if I want!" Raph said just as firmly, stepping up to Leo in another challenging motion.

"Why do you want to fight with me, Raph?!" Leo demanded. He could feel that familiar thickness building in his throat. He's been getting that the last few days, every time they fought he would walk off in the middle of it until that choking feeling left.

This time, though, he wasn't backing down.

It was Raph's turn to back up a step, folding his arms firmly across his plastron. It was his instinctive defensive stance when they were fighting verbally. Throw in the averted gaze and Leo knew he struck a nerve.

Leo wasn't gonna let it pass him by. Maybe he could coax an answer to his question from his stubborn brother. "Well, Raph? Why? What do you gain from these fights?"

Raph glared at Leo. "Don't you put this on me, Leo!"

Leo's glare faltered, "Wha-what did I do?! All these fights are not my fault, Raphael!"

Raph pointed a finger at Leo, speaking in a low growl, "Don't 'Raphael' me, Leo."

Glare returning with a renewed intensity, Leo resisted the urge to smack his hand away. That choking feeling was building, and he could feel a forbidden sting at his eyes. "Tell me why you think these fights are my fault when you're starting them all!"

Raph gave a humorless, bitter chuckle as he pulled his hand back and dropped his arms to his sides. He didn't reply, just glared.

Leo was getting more and more frustrated. "I don't understand, Raph! You've been picking fights with me since I almost died! Shouldn't that, I don't know, make us try to fight less and get along more?"

"No! Because you sacrificin' yerself was stupid an' crazy!"

Leo balked, blinking wide, watery gray-blue eyes at Raph. He struggled to reply, before he shook his head in disbelief. "I did it to protect you guys!"

"No one asked ya to do that, Leo!"

"I didn't know I needed your permission!"

"Well ya do! 'Cause I don' know what I'd do if we lost ya, Leo!"

There was silence besides Raph's labored breathing as he continued to glare at his shocked brother.

Donnie and Mikey in Splinter's room shared identical looks of pure disbelief, listening intently for Leo's reply.

Leo searched Raph's eyes, fighting against the moisture building in his own. "Raph..."

"Yer so selfish, Leo!" The words were snapped, but not as hostile and loud as before. Raph turned away from his brother. "Ya can't go and sacrifice yerself like that! We need ya!"

Leo took a step towards his brother.

"...I need ya..."

Leo swallowed around the building lump in his throat as he placed a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Raph-"

"Save it, Leo. Ain't nothin' ya can say to make what ya did go 'way," Raph said.

Green eyes widened when he was suddenly embraced in a tight hug. "Stop fighting with me, Raph. Please?"

The shocked younger brother raised reluctant hands and brought them to his brother's shell lightly. The feeling of moisture on his neck made him tighten his embrace, fully returning the hug.

Splinter watched his youngest sons peek past his door to see what was happening since they couldn't hear it. "My sons, give them their privacy." They obeyed, closing the screen door and returning to their spots in front of their sensei.

"So, they were arguing because Raph was mad?" Mikey asked.

"Raph's always mad, Mikey," Donnie said with a roll of his eyes. Mikey nodded in agreement, looking confused.

"Okay, but this was a different angry."

"You are correct, my son. As you've seen, Raphael was lashing out at Leonardo willingly these last two weeks, because he is familiar with being angry with him. He does not know how to be scared or afraid around Leonardo, so he fell back on his anger."

"He was pushing Leo away," Donnie realized.

"But, why? Leo was right. Shouldn't him almost dying bring all of us closer?" Mikey asked.

"Raph said so himself he'd be nicer if he had the chance," Donnie remembered.

"Raphael does not know how to act around Leonardo at times. His anger and fear with Leonardo's decision were most dominant. So he acted upon those."

Mikey and Donnie nodded in understanding, silently wondering if this current moment between their brothers was what they needed to finally get things back to normal.

Leo pulled back from the hug, their arms dropping to their sides as their eyes met.

"I'm sorry, Raph," Leo said softly.

"Don' apologize, Leo... it's too weird," Raph said, smiling and looking a bit uncomfortable.

Leo chuckled before catching Raph off gaurd with a friendly headlock and nuggie.

"Okay, okay! I get it, Leo! Let go!"

Laughing now, Leo let go only to be put in the same position.

Mikey and Donnie emerged upon hearing the laughter and smiled at one another before joining their brothers.

Splinter stood in his doorway, smiling warmly as he watched his sons. Another hill overcome.


End file.
